Walking home
by DeadlyHuntressCeres
Summary: Oneshot! The year is 1985, its set two years before the second movie :D Drayton picked up his niece Chelsea from preschool and is now walking home with her. As they walk, niece and uncle enjoy their time together, having good times. Until little Chelsea brought something picky up to talk about, something her daddy Chop-Top told her about Drayton... Read and comment please :D


**A short piece of work i came up as i walked home from a barbeque with my dad =3. Its a short and one shot but i try to make it bittersweet xD.**

**Main Characters of it are Drayton and Chelsea, Chop-Tops dear daughter. The usual grumpy and strict Drayton is a completely other person when he's around little Chelsea. She loves him and he loves her. They have a pretty strong bond with each other which Chop-Top still can't believe to the current day xD.**

**Pre-school was just over for today and Chelsea and her uncle Drayton were walking home. On their way they came across a couple of things ~ (i just can't believe that Drayton is always so moody and stuff, i am sure he has a nice side in him , deep down xP)**

**The year is 1985 and plays two years before the second Movie :D**

**Review and Comments are welcome :D**

**So enjoy this little piece now.**

* * *

_Little Things ~_

* * *

Chelsea E. Sawyer (5) was walking down the road with her uncle Drayton (59), hand in hand. The young girl was smart for her age but still full of enthusiasm for her surroundings. She also had some of the hyperactivity of her dad, making her a full-time job.

"Uncle Dray? What's this up there?" she pointed her little finger on a black bird who was sitting on a tiny branch of a big oak tree.

"A crow i think" he responded, smiling at his nieces curiousness.

"And this up there?"

"A retirement home Chelsea, a house for old people." he replied.

"Why aren't you living there uncle? Aren't you old too?" she asked innocently, earning a snickering from Drayton. He was a bit hurt either way, does he really looked that old to his niece?

"Because i still can kick asses, thats why!"

"I can kick asses too! Remember last week where i was allowed to kill my first guy?" she said full of pride, making Drayton nervous.

"Shhhh be quiet, no one is allowed to hear this Chelsea...we can get into big trouble..."

"Why?"

"Because hurting other people is a bad thing to do for the outsiders..."

"Why? Is not everyone killing someone? Like piggies for example! People kill em too! And then they ate them. Isn't it the same? Grampa said so!" she exclaimed wisely, earning another glare from her uncle.

"Enough of this now, lets just walk home..."

"Okeee"

...

Good 10 minutes later:

"Uncle Drayton?"

"Yes Chelsea?"

"Why you don't have a girlfriend?"

"You wouldn't understand darling. Its an adult thing which is complicated..."

"Daddy said its because you're too old for that and that your thing isn't going up anymore! What does he mean with that uncle? What's the thing?"

"Oh does he said that?..." Drayton muttered, gritting his teeth in anger getting slightly red.

"Uhuuu and he also said that no woman would want you because of your hems! Is that true?"

"Let us talk over that when we're at home with your daddy okay?" he said, even more gritting his teeth.

...

Another 10 minutes later:

Drayton and Chelsea crossed a little cafe which was full at it seemed.

"Look on all this people!"

"You want some ice-cream?"

"YAAAAAY oh yes yes yes! ICE-CREAM!" she screamed and runned inside the cafe, followed by an mildly embarrassed Drayton.

Inside:

"Do you have human-flavoured ice-cream?" she asked, happily clapping her hands. The guy behind the bar blinked a few times, like he was hitted by a thunderstorm.

"Ehehehe excuse my niece here...she has a living fantasie..we take two bowls of chocolate ice-cream. Is that okay for you too?"

"Okaaaay ~" Chelsea happily nodded and was in awe because of this many sorts of ice in front of her.

They paid and left the shop.

Soon they were back at home, tired of walking. Chelsea was running in her fathers arms with her ice-cream cone in her hand, greeting him affectional. Drayton was smiling too, but not of pleasure...he was eager to pay back Chop-Top's words from before.

"Robert, we have to talk about something..." he smiled, taking his younger brothers shoulder, dragging him away from Chelsea.

"I am back in a few minutes baby! Go to your mom in the meantime, i am sure she already has set up dinner!" he yelled to Chelsea who nodded and started to run inside the giant hideout of the Sawyers.

...

"Alright, now we can talk..." Drayton angrily cracked his knuckles, making Chop-Top gulping nervously.

"Is-something wrong bro?"

"YOU NAP HAIRED IDIOT! WHAT HAVE YOU TOLD YOUR DAUGHTER ABOUT ME YOU DUMB COCKSUCKER ! WHAT DID YOU TOLD HER!" he screamed like a madman, running after Chop-Top who was trying to escape his furious brother.

"What are you talking about? Let me gooo goddamnit! I didn't do anything wrong!"

But it was no use, the rest of the evening Drayton chased Chop around the place, swearing and making life threats towards his brother. Heather only shaked her head and gave her daughter her headphones which she greedily took.

"It's better to listen to some music now dear..."

**The end ~**

* * *

**Thats it folks, a little short drabble about Drayton and his niece :D Enjoy your rest of the day, peace out!**

**~Ceres~**


End file.
